


Before We Go

by fringewrites



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Quickies, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringewrites/pseuds/fringewrites
Summary: Shane and Ryan have a quickie before they have to go into work one morning.





	Before We Go

Ryan’s eyes crack open as he makes peace with the fact that he’s going to have to get up and brush his teeth. He turns his head and glares at Shane through the darkness, still snoring with his mouth hung open. If only he could be like Shane, uncaring of the disgusting taste his morning breath leaves in his mouth. With a resigned sigh, he throws his covers off of himself, braving the icy winds circulating around their bedroom.

 

Why does Shane have to have the fan on the highest setting just to sleep? And why is his idea of compromise _“Well you can always put on more covers! I can’t exactly remove my own skin!”_ It’s a Midwest thing he used to rationalize. Right now he thinks it’s an asshole thing as he trudges to the en suite bathroom. He fumbles for the switch and flips on the lights that hang over the bathroom mirror. He squints into their unforgiving soft white glow, trying to force his eyes to adjust as he tiptoes along the minefield of cold tile.

 

When he finally reaches the warm reprieve of soft wool rug in front of the sink he sighs. His eyes adjust past the brightness into the dull haze of sleepiness. He reaches for the red tooth brush in its holder, the _only_ toothbrush in the toothbrush holder. He should really rib Shane about not having unpacked his yet. It’s already been a day since they returned, there’s really no excuses. Ryan uncaps the toothpaste that feels gigantic compared to the travel sized tube he’s been using for the past week, and spreads the blue paste along his toothbrush. He closes his eyes and relishes in the simple relief of cleaning his teeth, and then spitting the resulting white foam into the sink and washing it away.

 

                Ryan crawls back under the covers and rolls onto his side. Before he rests his head, he scoops up his phone where it’s resting by his pillow and reads the digital numbers off the glaring light of his screen. It’s only 6:58. He’s got a little over half an hour before his actual alarm rings. He switches his screen off, tucking his phone back under his pillow for later. He lays his head down against his pillow, still warm from where he’s left it. He likes it like that when he’s trying to get back to sleep.  

 

                His eyebrows knit together as he hears the rustling of sheets next to him. He realizes then that the snoring had stopped before he’d gotten back to bed. Ryan tries to keep his eyes squeezed shut. He feels one of Shane’s long noodly arms wrap around his waist and he relaxes into it. Maybe he’s just shifting to a more comfortable position. Maybe Shane just wants to spoon, or hold him to his chest. Ryan could sleep like that. He feels the warm wet press of Shane’s lips against his forehead.

 

                “Mm, mornin’” Shane groans in that low, sleepy voice.

 

                “It’s barely seven,” Ryan immediately points out. He doesn’t mean to sound so whiny at the end, but after trying to recover from the jetlag, all Ryan wants to do is take advantage of thirty more measly minutes of sleep.

 

                Shane leans down on the pillows and presses a chaste kiss to Ryan’s lips. “I know,” he tells him, undeterred. Shane drags his hand up and down Ryan’s side, spreading warmth in its wake. Ryan sighs, ultimately won over by his endearment to Shane. He pulls himself closer to Shane and kisses him. Ugh. There’s that morning breath. It’s somehow less offensive in the form of Shane’s tongue caressing the seam of his lips, than it is just existing in Ryan’s mouth as he wakes. Ryan curves a hand around the base of Shane’s neck as he finishes off the kiss with a series of small kisses.

 

                “I’m tired,” Ryan tells him in a gravelly voice. He knows it’s unlikely he’ll get back to sleep from here, but he’ll certainly try to make Shane feel guilty for keeping him up.

 

                “You’re also hard as a fucking rock.” Shane observes smugly, pushing his thigh up closer to the erection Ryan’s been poking him with.

 

                “Mm yeah, sometimes that happens in the mornings,” Ryan tries to downplay the situation, but he can’t hide the way he grinds up against Shane’s thigh. Shane smirks as he presses a kiss to the crook of Ryan’s neck. He snakes a hand between their bodies so he can rub the heel of his palm along the underside of Ryan’s dick through his dark cotton boxers. Ryan groans as he melts into Shane’s touch.

 

                “It’s so easy to get you worked up,” Shane teases as he lets his hand drift lower to caress Ryan’s balls with his fingers on every pass. Ryan returns to laying on his back, opening up his legs for Shane and Shane lets out a good chuckle then.

 

                “You look at yourself lately? Can you blame me?” Ryan groans, trying not to be too obvious about how he rocks his hips up to meet Shane’s movements. Shane inches closer to Ryan so that he catches one of Ryan’s legs, the one closest to him in between his own.

 

                “Yeah? Maybe you’re still that frat boy I met five years ago,” Shane’s hand wraps around Ryan’s cock through his boxers then. Ryan wants to scream from how close to perfect it is. Everything is filtered through the cotton and it has him on edge. He’s already starting to dribble pre-cum, dampening the fabric. Ryan wriggles restlessly.

 

                “Definitely not,” Ryan says defensively. He might not look it right now but he’s definitely got more stamina and self-control than he had then. He’s capable of thinking with more than his dick. He’s been thinking with his heart a lot lately, and he’s proud of that. He’s never felt more certain about the direction of his life than he has this passed year, and he’s proud of that growth thank you very much. Shane grinds his own hard on against the side of Ryan’s knee. He lets his fingers drift over Ryan’s bulge before sinking beneath the waistband of his boxers. _“Fuck, finally,”_ Ryan breathes out. He feels Shane’s lips close around his earlobe, and then he bites ever so softly, but enough to make him gasp.

 

                “It’s the ring, isn’t it?” Shane whispers hotly against the shell of Ryan’s ear. Ryan hadn’t even thought of that. He could barely feel it under his boxers, but now it glides cool and smooth over his heated skin and he can’t ignore it. The sensation sends shudders spiraling through his body, and oh boy he needs it now.

 

                _“Shane,”_ Ryan whines, drawing out the consonant of his name. He pushes up into the tight channel of Shane’s fist, accentuating his desperation. He can’t believe that just a few minutes ago he was trying to convince Shane to let him go back to sleep. Who would ever pass this up? “I want you. I wanna feel you,” Ryan admits knowing that Shane’s gonna be a smug little shit about it. He’s willing to swallow his pride at this point.

 

                “That what you want now?” Shane muses and there’s that smug look on his face, looming close to Ryan. He doesn’t care. He cares a little, but hey, that’s just what it’s like to deal with Shane.

 

                “I _need_ it,” Ryan insists twisting his body and letting out a low moan. He knows he’s playing it up, trying to win Shane over. It doesn’t matter cause it works. Shane relinquishes Ryan’s cock in favor of sitting up on his knees, between Ryan’s legs. He stretches over the length of Ryan’s body, reaching for the nightstand. Ryan can hear the drawer open and then Shane’s returning  to view, holding the bottle of lube they keep there. Did they always have a massive bottle of lube or does every liquid container just look super small compared to the travel sizes they’ve been relying on?

 

                Ryan does his best to wiggle out of his boxers. He lifts his legs and Shane helps tug them off his ankles. He lets his legs fall and bracket Shane’s again. “We’ll have to make it quick if we wanna make that meeting,” Shane points out as he uncaps the lube and hastily pushes his own boxers down his thighs.

 

                “Oh god, are we really doing the whole quickie before work thing?” Ryan asks with an exasperated laugh, as if he’s not the one that begged for it. It’s just so cliché. He’s so used to pressing the snooze button that he’s never understood the appeal, until now.

 

                “That’s married life, baby,” Shane sing songs, drawing out each syllable of the pet name. Ryan and Shane have lived together longer than they’ve been married. Having just returned from their honeymoon, it’s new, like...a couple weeks old new. Ryan’s not sure he’ll ever get tired of being reminded.

 

                Shane dribbles lube onto his cock and spreads it liberally with his hand. He presses the wet tip against Ryan’s hole and Ryan shivers, but is unworried. The two have been fucking like animals the past two weeks, by now Ryan’s ready on demand, and Shane demands quite often. Shane still takes his time sliding along the line of Ryan’s ass teasingly. He likes working Ryan up to the point of pushing his body down on an upstroke, trying to get Shane to sink into him. If he plays his cards right, Ryan often fucks himself down onto the first quarter of his dick by his own impatience, and the way he squeezes Shane when that happens is sinfully tight.

 

                Shane pushes his hips forward, catching on Ryan’s rim and then he’s sliding in just about an inch past the tip. Ryan throws his head back and releases a broken moan and tightens around Shane like he’s trying to eat him alive. That’s the good stuff. Ryan’s fingers claw into the sheets, making complete fists gloved by white linen, and he bares his teeth as he hisses in a long breath. This is usually when Ryan pauses for a few seconds to adjust, but as of this moment he’s already started fuck himself down onto Shane’s cock, trying to take more of him. It’s one of those awesome sights that has Shane feeling like he could come just from looking at Ryan.

 

                “Ohhh yeah, _c’mon_ big guy. Give it to me already,” Ryan urges as he bounces desperately along the upper half of Shane’s shaft. It can’t be an easy feat lying on his back like that, to fuck himself and expect to make any progress with Shane giving him nothing in return.

 

                Shane wraps his large hands around the backs of Ryan’s thighs. He pushes Ryan’s legs up his own chest, folding him in half. Like this Ryan can’t nudge himself any further along Shane’s dick. Then he’s barreling into him until he’s bottomed out. Ryan’s stomach clenches as he feels every inch of Shane rushing against his prostate. He cries out, his hand sneaking its way to his face to allow him to bite down on his own fingers.

 

                Shane starts fucking into him at an even pace then. It isn’t hard and fast, but it isn’t slow love making either. It’s just _thorough_.  Shane’s fucking Ryan like it’s a job he takes pride in. Every thrust is accented with an upward stroke that surges into Ryan’s sweet spot. Ryan’s bouncing along the sheets with the force behind it. The headboard is hitting the wall and the springs of his mattress creak loudly over the sound of the fan whooshing air around them. He’s grateful for Shane’s arctic needs now that he’s sweating. He makes noises and lets out a string of curses that no decent person should make before 9 A.M.

 

                Then the two are startled by the most grating noise in the universe. It’s muffled by fabric, but still loud enough that it makes Ryan jump and squeeze at the base of Shane’s cock. Before he can grab it, Shane reaches under Ryan’s pillow and pulls out Ryan’s phone, now screeching louder with the offending tone that he’s chosen for his alarm. There are no winners when it comes to picking a ringtone for your alarm. You will hate them all because it is what wakes you.

               

Ryan drapes his arms over his forehead and laughs as Shane hits the off button on the alarm app. A shiver runs up Shane’s spine with the way Ryan convulses around him as he laughs. Ryan waits for Shane to put his phone down, and starts to whine impatiently as Shane appears to struggle with closing the app. “Just put it down and finish fucking me. We don’t have much time,” Ryan begs.

               

A blinding light hits him in the eyes, washing over his chest and his hips. Ryan blinks, trying to adjust to the harsh flash of his phone light. He feels Shane starting to rock into him again and he lets out a combination of a moan and a laugh. “Seriously, Shane?”

 

                “We’ve tied the knot. It’s about time we made a sex tape,” Shane growls. He’s angling the camera down to frame the shot around Ryan’s crotch, and the way Shane’s cock pounds into his ass. Ryan can feel his dick twitch with some exhibitionist excitement, and he faintly wonders if that’ll show on camera.

 

                As Shane fucks him faster, Ryan loses all sense of being filmed. He’s moaning and thrashing his head from side to side. His eyes are pinched shut, and over them he can feel the harsh light of his phone trail up to his face. He knows that the lighting isn’t likely to be flattering to his features, but he doesn’t care. Shane’s eating it up, especially when he opens his eyes and meets the camera with a glassy expression. Ryan bites the side of his hand and his eyes roll back as everything culminates all at once into a fast pitch of pleasure up his body. Then he feels the hot splash of cum across his belly and up the column of his throat as his cock is spent.

 

                _“Fuck, baby,”_ Shane quickly abandons Ryan’s phone on the bed. It’s a safe bet that Shane didn’t even press the button to stop the recording, so now it’s capturing nothing but the darkness of the sheets and the noises between them. He places his hand on either side of Ryan’s head and begins to pound furiously into him with Ryan’s legs draped over his shoulders. “I’m not gonna last baby. I’m gonna fucking cum in you,” Shane’s tone is dark and grisly, his breath is hot on Ryan’s neck.

 

                “D-don’t cum in me. Cum _on me_ , baby. Please,” Ryan mewls as his arms fall back and he clings the headboard.  Shane growls and pulls out of Ryan with barely a moment to spare. He holds the base of his dick, feeling the veins flex and the skin go tight as he cums over Ryan’s hole and the ridge of his balls.

 

                “God, you’re so fucking filthy today,” Shane pants as he comes down from the high of his orgasm. He grins at Ryan who gives him a sheepish look.

 

                “Actually…it’s just that it’ll be faster to clean your cum off of me than out of me,” Ryan admits. Shane lets out a hearty laugh as Ryan lowers his legs around his waist. Ryan can already feel the cum dripping onto the sheets and he shivers at how gross it all feels.

 

                Shane reaches a hand out to help Ryan up. “Come on, we can cut our time getting ready by showering together.”

 

                “Somehow I highly doubt that,” Ryan laughs.


End file.
